


Egress

by klonoafan5



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Egress

Outside the studio, the sky were littered with stars, shimmering down on the empty town below. From one side of the building, one lone toon peeked out from a hole, looking around to see if there was anyone around.

Once the coast was clear, he came out into the open.

The demon beamed with delight, finally out. He had been waiting for Joey to come back the next morning, but being in those halls alone with no one but those cutouts and that machine made him feel a little uneasy. Especially in his room. Although it probably had to do with that drawing on the floor-

He snapped out of his trance to find himself walking away from the hustle and bustle of the city and towards a humble neighborhood.

He suppose this was a good place to start exploring if any.

 

At a house far away but still close to the city, a young woman was bringing her daughter to bed. The young brunette looked up at her with a worried look in her eyes.

"Mom, is Dad done with his job yet? I don’t want him to come home late..”

Linda hesitated for a moment before frowning. “I’m not so sure honey. Joey told me that he had to work overnight, but never this late. I guess we’ll just find out in the morning, okay?”

"Oh, okay. I hope he sees the picture I'd made!" She looked at the picture on top of the drawer next to the bed. It was a beautifully drawn picture of the three of them, all smiling together.

She deeply smiled at her as she brushed her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure he will." She then turn off the lights and walked to the door.

"Good night, sweetie."

After she shut the door, Amy laid herself back down and closed her eyes.

Coincidentally, the window slowly opened as Bendy snuck in. A wave of faint deja-vu washed over him while examining all the drawings and posters scattered on the walls. A smile grew on his face as he touched one of them.

He then noticed the piece of paper on the drawer and gently picked it up with his right hand. The imp paused, his eyes staring attentively at the drawing.

The sound of something dripping on the floor snapped him out of his trance. He stopped, wiping his right notched eye with his left glove, staining it with blank ink.

Was he...crying? But why?

“Bendy?” He looked at the direction of the voice to see a brunette rise up from her bed. “Are you really here? Or am I just imagining things? Mom always tells me that I have a big imagination.”

The ink demon stood there, his conscience torn. He didn’t want to soil the girl’s hopes, but he also didn’t want to straight up lie to her either.

With a soft gulp, he took off his glove and lent his hand towards her.

Carefully, she reached out and touched it, her eyes glimmering in awe once her fingers met with a smooth and soft surface.

She gasped with surprise while Bendy put his glove back on. “You are real!” Her smile turned into a confused frown. “But how? Did Dad or Uncle Joey have something to do with it?”

He nervously smiled.

“You don’t know either, do you?”

Bendy shook his head. 

The two remained in silence.

Amy looked at the demon, his eyes starting to close in tiredness before gently lifting him up and placing him in bed with her. While his body was busy getting comfortable, she smiled gently, putting covers on him before lying back down herself.

She yawned softly, her eyes drooping as the alluring presence of rest slowly enwrapped her mind, sending her into a deep sleep.

“Good night, Bendy...”


End file.
